Cancer stem cells (CSC) are believed to be responsible for aggressive tumor growth. CSC have been reported to be characterized by the presence of the transmembrane protein CD133, although contradictory studies indicating that there may not be a one-to-one correlation between CD133+ cells and aggressive tumor growth have also appeared. It has been shown clinically for breast cancer that determining the presence of CSC is useful in prognosis of outcome (Liu, R., et al., New Engl. J. Med. (2007) 356:217-226). Additional correlations have been found in glioblastoma multiforme (GBM) the most deadly form of brain cancer (Ben-Porath, I., et al., Nat. Genet. (2008)40:499-507).
All documents and citations listed herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Because correlation of CD133+ markers with tumor aggressiveness has not been demonstrated, alternative profiling methods have been designed. Various signatures have been proposed by, for example, OncoMed. The present invention provides profiles that are more successful in assessing prognosis.